Chocolaty Fun
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida has to make chocolates for his friends on valentine's day but with Izaya there to help things don't go the way he plans. *Bad summary, sorry*


*_Here's your valentine's day present, hope you enjoy._*

* * *

"Let go of me!" Kida struggled in his kidnappers grasp.

"I just want to see what my favorite toy is up to." The black haired man said softly, tightening his grip around the boys waist.

"Let go, people are looking at us."

"Does it turn you on more when people are watching."

Kida hated being grabbed so suddenly by the informant, who does he think he is? Kida couldn't even go to the god damn store without him being snatched up by this stupid old man. Kida flinched when he felt Izaya's lips against his neck. _'Why me? Why do I always get snatched up by this perv?!'_ Kida pushed Izaya off him making the raven stubble back.

"Go home, I'm busy. I don't need you sexually harassing me."

"Aw, Kida-kun don't be like that." Izaya pouted. "What are you busy with maybe I can help."

"No way! Every time you try to _help_ it turns into a disaster."

"Your so mean, masaomi. " Izaya said, walking towards the blonde wrapping an arm around him. "We could have some real fun together."

"I decline." Kida shot his hand up in the ravens face using it as a stop sign. "I just need to go to the store to buy some supplies to make some chocolates." Shrugging Izaya's arm off.

"What are you making chocolates for?" Izaya asked.

"I want to make chocolates for my friends for Valentine's day if you must know."

"Aw, how sweet of you Kida-kun but there's no need to buy supplies when I have all the things you need at my house, come on." Izaya said, taking hold of Kida's wrist. Before Kida could protest Izaya was already pulling him in the direction towards his home.

* * *

When they finally arrived after so much protest from the blonde, Izaya unlocked the door and shoved the teen inside. Kida glared at the older male which just made Izaya smirk in response.

"Have you ever made chocolates before?" Izaya asked, walking past him.

"No, this will be my first time." Kida answered, wanting to get this over with so he could go home.

"I'm so glad I'll be being your first Kida-kun." Izaya snickered, looking back at him

"Shut up." Kida had a tone of annoyance in his voice. "I rather be Namie's lab rat then be here with you."

"That can be arranged." Izaya smiled. "What kind of chocolates are you making?"

"Chocolate shaped hearts." Kida blushed looking away. Kida did think it was a little girly to make chocolates especially in that shape.

"How cute." Izaya cooed.

"Shut it!" Kida yelled, looking to the side trying to hide his blush.

"Well enough of the chit-chat lets get started shall we." Izaya smiled, taking out a big mixing bowl and placing it on the counter.

_5 minutes later..._

"I think we fucked up." Kida said looking at the mess they made. Chocolate was all over the counters, floors and not to mention all over there faces and clothes.

"You made such a mess Kida-kun."

"Me?!" Kida wore a face of anger and confusion mixed together. "You were helping too!"

"Yes but it wasn't until '_you_' got the blender and splattered it everywhere." Izaya explained, taking the bowl into his hands. "But we shouldn't let it go to waste." After the words left his mouth Izaya pulled Kida's collar down dumping the chocolate down his chest.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Making sure the chocolate doesn't go to waste." Izaya grind, pulling off the blondes shirt. "I don't really like sweets but if _you_ were mixed in it, it could change my mind."

"Your like a pedophile trying to lure me in with candy." Kida could feel the chocolate run down his stomach to his pants. "If I have to get dirty so do you." Kida said, taking the bowl from his hands. "Take off you're shirt."

"Are you going to fondle me with the chocolate." Izaya cooed, doing as he was told.

"Just because I'm on the bottom doesn't mean I'm not full of surprises." Kida winked, dipping his free hand into chocolate then spreading it over Izaya's chest, feeling his tone body underneath his touch. Kida glided his tongue up the middle of Izaya's chest, tasting the sweet warm substance.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, do you wanna taste?" Kida asked, leaning closer to Izaya's face.

"Most definitely." Izaya leaned down, feeling Kida's lips against his. Izaya tangled his fingers in Kida's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, tasting every corner of the blondes mouth. Izaya broke the kiss, licking his lips to savor the taste. "Delicious, let me taste more of you." The raven whispered, shoving the blonde down to the floor, making the bowl of chocolate fall out of his hands and splatter all over the floor.

Izaya opened his fridge which was right next to them and toke out a can of whipping cream. "I thought we could have some fun with this." Izaya snickered, closing his refrigerator door. Izaya squirted the cream on to Kida's fully erect nipples then slowly licking it off, earning an edible moan from the blonde. "Open your mouth." Kida complied letting Izaya squirt the cream into his mouth. The tip of the can was soon replaced with the ravens tongue, making his way into the blondes mouth feeling the white substance that he squirted inside.

Kida broke the kiss, taking the can from Izaya and squirting it in the ravens face "Sorry I didn't mean to spill my _cum_ all over you're face." He said, laughing at his own joke.

"How childish." He smirked, wiping the cream off his cheek. "I'll have to punish you for that. Turn around and stick your ass out." Izaya commanded, making Kida shiver in excitement, as he obeyed. Kida felt Izaya start to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers so his ass was visible now. Kida flinched when he felt Izaya spread his cheeks apart. "It's quivering, like it's begging me to play with it." Izaya cooed, tracing his tongue around his entrance.

"AH!" Kida yelped, he wasn't expecting that. "don't say those disgusting things pervert!"

"You love it." Izaya said before he pushed his tongue through Kida's entrance, making a loud moan come from the boy.

Kida shivered, feeling the moist object rub against his walls. "It feels good." Kida breathed out, placing his forehead against the floor, chocolate soaked in his hair as he tried to steady his breathing. "Just put it in already."

"Don't be so impatient Kida-kun." Izaya scooped up some chocolate from the floor with his fingers then rubbed it over his entrance then pushing his fingers inside, scissoring him. "Say that you want me Kida-kun."

"I want you." The little blonde moaned, as he heard the sound of pants being unzipped.

"Ready?" Izaya asked, placing his throbbing member next to Kida's entrance. "How many times do I have to tel- Ah!"

Kida yelped when Izaya pierced through him. "Th-that hurt, Jackass. Don't just shove it in like that."

"Sorry." Izaya said, sliding out slowly then quickly slamming back in. "listening to Kida's sweet moans, I got a bit impatient." he said, as he slammed back in hitting Kida's sweet spot.

"You- you're an- an ass." Kida managed to breath out. He could feel his insides burning up, enjoying the feeling of Izaya pounding into him over and over again. Kida moaned louder as Izaya's pace quickened and kept hitting the same spot. "Faster!" He moaned feeling his climax eating away at him.

Izaya grabbed Kida's member, stroking it matching the pace with his thrusting, hearing Kida's moans become more louder and frequent was sending him over the edge. "Your so tight. I'm getting closer." He said, quickening his pace. "I'm going to release all of it inside you."

"I'm cumming. I'm cu-" With that Kida released himself all over the floor, Izaya came soon after filling up Kida's insides.

"That was good." Izaya said pulling out of the blonde, kissing the back of his neck.

"How am I suppose to go home like this?" Kida asked, looking over himself then turning to Izaya.

"Lets take a shower and maybe even squeeze in a second round." Izaya added a wink.

"You're disgusting."

"You love it." Izaya snickered, pecking the blondes cheek. "Lets go get cleaned up." Izaya said, picking up the blonde bridal style then heading into the bathroom for another round.

_fin._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed your Valentine's day present._


End file.
